


Pie lovers

by Zwetschge14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pie, Presents, at the beginning, profound100 drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/pseuds/Zwetschge14
Summary: A drabble based on this weeks drabble challenge prompt "craving" from the ProfoundBond Discord Server.What happens when Dean eats what was meant to be his birthday present.





	Pie lovers

**Author's Note:**

> After months of nothing I have finally managed to write something again! Yay! *throws confetti* Enjoy my 100 words :)

"Cas!" Dean shouted. “I... didn’t know!” He paused. “Where are you?”

“... them into the morgue cooler?”

Dean exhaled in relief and hurried to where the voice had come from. “What?”, he asked as he entered the room. 

Cas was perched on the made bed.   
“ _ Why else _ would I put them into the morgue cooler?”

Dean shrugged. “I just saw a pie and ate it.

Cas looked down. “Now I don’t have a present for you.”

“I could think of one,” Dean said, grinning. “This bed is way too tidy.”

“DOOR!!” came Sam’s voice from outside.

Dean and Cas just laughed.

  
  



End file.
